Stage 7: Got To Move!
Got To Move!' (also known as MilkCan, That's Us!) is the final song you perform in Um Jammer Lammy. ' Music Video A Music Video was made for this song, it could be found on Gamespot's website up until around 2013. Now it can't be found. The video can be found on YouTube this but it is in low quality. Even though no high quality video can be found on the internet, high quality screenshots can be found on a cached copy of milkcan's own website. These screenshots have been put in the gallery of this page. Here is the low quality version of the music video. Stage Lammy, Katy Kat and Ma-san are playing their signature instruments; guitar, bass and drumset to a crowd of people. Katy Kat is singing the vocals. Lyrics (Lammy) Nooooo cuttin' corners. She's on the border, nooooow! No shedding tears, Goal is real near. Trying to shift, Into gear. That's when I see you comin', Prevent me from running. Get up get up trying to psych myself. Cuz it doesn't work with no one else. All of this hype all around, Seems like a waste of time. From uptown, to midtown, trying to get downtown. But I'm not getting close, I'm just running running round. Always at my best. Giving it my best. I don't need no rest. It's my test now! And I'm in a beat, That's very unique. and I know that I, I'm running for me. Got to move, With the groove. I got to go on, I got to move on, I got to get on. Nooooo cuttin' corners. She's on the border, nooooow! I'm facing all the problems that'll get me, Cuz I don't really wanna spend the time see. All of this hype all around, Seems like a waste of time. Let me tell you, let me give everybody a little something. In life you just can't get going around cutting corners! Always at my best. Giving it my best. I don't need no rest. It's my test now! And I'm in a beat, That's very unique. and I know that I, I'm running for me. Got to move. With the groove. I got to go on, I got to move on, I got to get on. Nooooo cuttin' corners. Nooooo cuttin' corners. She's on the border, nooooow! Lyrics (PaRappa) Nooooo cuttin' corners She's on the border, nooooow. No time for tears, The goal is near, I'm trying to shift. To a higher gear. That's when I see, all of ya comin'. Just to, prevent me from running. Facin' the problems that'll get me. I don't wanna spend no time see. I guess all the hype I could handle Was taken care of yes, when I was little. But let me give you, a word of advice, it sems like a waste of time but it's nice. And in life, struggle will help you later, no cuttin' corners. And I'm in a beat. Cuz I got the moves. I don't need time to rest. You know I got the groove. And I will give you my best. Running from east to west. Got the moves y'all, Diggin' the groove y'all, Hippity hop y'all, Tippity top y'all, Go on. Move on. Get on! Nooooo cuttin' corners She's on the border, nooooow. Facin' the problems that'll get me. I don't wanna spend no time see. All of this, hype from all around. Seems like a waste of time with big sound. But let me give you, a word of advice, it sems like a waste of time but it's nice. And in life, struggle will help you later, no cuttin' corners. And I'm in a beat. Cuz I got the moves. I don't need time to rest. You know I got the groove. And I will give you my best. Running from east to west. Got the moves y'all, Diggin' the groove y'all, Hippity hop y'all, Tippity top y'all, Go on. Move on. Get on! Nooooo cuttin' corners Nooooo cuttin' corners She's on the border, nooooow! End of level responses 'Lammy' 'Good' Katy Kat: Alright! Wasn't that a groove? Thanks everyone! Lammy: Yup! Who's my next challenger?? The screen moves and shows PaRappa and Rammy in the crowd. 'Cool' Katy Kat: Cool! We really, really jammed! Thanks to our fabulous performer! Thanks a lot, everybody! Woo! Lammy: Yeah! We really rocked the house!! 'Bad/Awful' Katy Kat: Uh oh, I didn't expect you to do this bad! Lammy: Neither did I... 'PaRappa' 'Good' Katy Kat: Alright! Wasn't that a groove? Thanks everyone! PaRappa: Ah yeah, keep it groovin'! 'Cool' Katy Kat: Cool! We really, really jammed! Thanks to our fabulous performer! Thanks a lot, everybody! Woo! PaRappa: That's right, we gotta believe!! 'Bad/Awful' Katy Kat: Uh oh, I didn't expect you to do this bad! PaRappa: I shouldn't cut corners.. Mode Differences Cool mode Katy says "OK! It's the performer on stage!" and Lammy (and PaRappa/Rammy if you're playing co-op/duel) jumps into the crowd and starts crowd surfing while still playing the guitar/rapping. You can also see all your past teachers in the front. Bad/Awful mode Some people leave the show, Ma-san's drum set loses a drum and some of the instruments stop playing. In awful mode, a lot of people leave the show, Ma-san's drum set is almost completely destroyed, leaving only a cowbell left and the only instrument playing is also the cowbell (or if you're playing as PaRappa, only bongos play)'' Gtm1.jpg Gtm2.jpg Gtm3.jpg Gtm4.jpg Gtm5.jpg Gtm6.jpg Gtm7.jpg Gtm8.jpg Gtm9.jpg Gtm10.jpg Gtm11.jpg Category:Songs